Zombieland Café
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Conjunto de escritos ] —¡Sean bienvenidos al Zombieland Café (Kotaro x Sakura) new chapter up
1. Chapter 1 — ¿Es una broma?

**Disclaimer: "Zombie Land Saga"** es propiedad de,** Munehisa Sakai, Shigeru Murahoshi, MAPPA** y **Avex Pictures.**

**Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera personaje), algo usual en mí pero, prometo mejorar.

**Nota:** El siguiente fic, ma dedicado para **Isabella Viafara Mosquera.** Gracias por tu mensaje, espero te guste.

* * *

1.– ¿Es una broma?

* * *

─Esto, ¿es una confesión o alguien trata de molestarme?─murmura tras observar por milésima vez la carta que inesperadamente encontró en el espacio que tiene su pupitre, para guardar los libros, cuadernos y más que no caben en su mochila (no es como que le importe reprobar alguna materia)

En su mano derecha sostiene aquel simple sobre de color blanco, no importa cuántas sean las veces que lo gire… las letras no aparecen por arte de magia. El contenido del mismo, no le sirve para aclarar un poco sus sospechas, el "te espero en el patio trasero de la escuela, al finalizar las clases" le lleva a pensar que van a emboscarle y darle una paliza.

Está acostumbrado a que le llamen repugnante por profesar abiertamente y recomendar el gusto, hobbie qué siente por los grupos de ídolos femeninos. En más de una ocasión han destruido sus preciados discos, sus compañeros de clase no hacen nada por evitar el acoso o falta a su persona al contrario; son un rebaño de estúpidos borregos que siguen la corriente que les rodea, se burlan de él y no dudan en molestar constantemente por ello.

Puede asegurar que esta carta es una broma de alguno de ellos sin embargo, si quiere evitar que se metan con la única razón por la que aún se molesta en asistir a clases no le queda de otra (muy a su pesar) más que acatar lo allí escrito.

─¿Qué será en esta ocasión?

Lleva más de diez minutos esperando en el lugar indicado por esa carta, le sorprende el que nadie aparezca (por el momento), desconoce qué fue lo que pasó pero, el que le dejen plantado es preferible si lo compara a lo que está –desgraciadamente- acostumbrado.

Si nadie aparece en diez minutos, regresará a casa… es un logro el hacerlo sin el deseo de que todos a excepción de ella, desaparezcan de su vida.

─Ahh…

Concierte de que nadie va a venir (tiene una hora esperando), finalmente es capaz de ir a su casa.

─**¡ESPERA!, ¡INUI-KUN!**

Ha dado algunos pasos antes de escuchar aquel grito que le hace detener, vira y observa como una menuda figura viene corriendo a su encuentro. Esa peculiar mancha de tono rojizo que vislumbra en la lejanía, poco a poco va revelando la figura de su persona preferida en el mundo.

─Sakura…─dice. ─¿Por qué estás aquí?─pregunta a la chica delante de sí. No espera una pronta respuesta de su parte, ella; se encuentra ligeramente agachada. Lo suficiente para que sus manos reposen en sus rodillas…es como si ella pensara que al hacer eso, va a recuperar el aliento perdido de su improvisada carrera.

_«__Es hermosa… Inui, no es momento para pensar eso__»_

Se da un golpe en la cara, espera que eso haga a un lado su encima miento. Una vez repuesto, se apresura a abrir su mochila y, así sacar la botella con la mitad de agua que lleva consigo.

─Toma, Sakura─comenta.

La anteriormente mencionada alza la vista —le observa—, agradecida por su gesto acepta la botella con agua, no sin antes decir un "gracias, Inui-kun" que es seguido por esa resplandeciente sonrisa que lentamente calienta su corazón, le hace enrojecer y con timidez tiene que agachar la cabeza para que Sakura, no se percate del sutil carmín que en estos momentos adorna sus mejillas. Solo es escucha como ella destapa la botella y posteriormente como el agua que comienza a tomar emite ese "gup" al recorrer por su garganta.

─Inui-kun, no era mi intención el hacerte esperar siendo que yo te llamé pero, mi mala suerte me ha dado un sin fin de contratiempos que me retrasaron─confiesa después de unos cuantos segundos.

Eso, le sorprende.

_«__Eso quiere decir que, Sakura…__»_

─¡Sakura!, ¿tú fuiste quien puso esa carta en el apartado de mi escritorio?

Es estúpido que vuelva a cuestionar algo que acaba de ser confirmado sin embargo, para él; este hechos es algo demasiado hermoso como para ser cierto.

─Sí, fui yo─reafirma. ─¿Por qué dudas tanto, Inui-kun?─pregunta, ante la cara de incredulidad que observa en el rostro de su compañero.

─Perdón por dudar, Sakura. Lo que pasa es que la carta no tiene nombre y, honestamente pensé que todo esto era una broma─admite.

Rasca con vergüenza su mejilla pero…

─**¡LO SIENTO, INUI-KUN. COMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA, NO PUEDO CREER QUÉ OLVIDÉ PONER MI NOMBRE!**─escucha de la chica. Ella trata de ocultar su vergüenza con sus delicadas manos, que ahora cubren su rostro.

─Descuida, Sakura─comenta, restándole importancia a lo que anteriormente le tenía más que mal. ─¿Para qué me necesitas?─agrega. Espera que eso haga que Sakura, olvide su momento de torpeza (al saber que fue ella, le es un adorable desliz).

─¡Cierto!─exclama. ─Inui-kun, tengo algo importante que decirte─agrega, con determinación en su voz. Admira la forma, en la que ella olvida sus equivocaciones para seguir adelante… sin verse afectada por aquello que puede sumir a otros (él) en el lóbrego abismo de su miseria.

Observa como Sakura, hace a un lado la muestra de timidez que anteriormente presencio. Con paso seguro ella se le acerca… el ver eso, hace latir a su corazón con un frenético palpitar. Por un breve momento, su pensar le lleva a rememorar el primer sentimiento que paso al instante de tener la carta entre sus manos _«__la carta__»,_ la dulce y anhelada ilusión de sus sueños.

─Inui-kun, tú me…

─¡SI!─interrumpe su habla, con su rápida confirmación.

─Pero, Inui-kun; aun no acabo de decir lo que tengo que expresar.

─No importa. Acepto todo lo que vayas a decir─la toma de las manos. Puede ver en el añil de sus ojos como estos le preguntan tímidamente un "¿estás, seguro de ello?" sin embargo, solo puede sonreír para hacerle saber que él, tomará todo lo que ella le dé.

Tras su gesto, pasa unos cuantos segundos para que Sakura le responda con una nueva sonrisa que marca el comienzo del nuevo rumbo que tomará su vida.

* * *

─Inui-kun, gracias por aceptar el venir a trabajar medio tiempo conmigo.

Él anteriormente nombrado, no puede más que sonreír.

Recuerda perfectamente cómo se ilusionó al pensar que Sakura le confesaría a alguien como él, un perdedor su amor… lo único que ella confesó (cuando le dejó hablar) fueron continuas palabras de agradecimiento por haber aceptado el acompañarle a trabajar en un café que capturo al instante su atención pero, su peculiar nombre le llena con la suficiente incertidumbre para no hacerlo por su cuenta.

─Sakura, nuestro descanso terminó.

_«__Por lo menos, puedo estar a su lado__»_

Con un "sí" de su parte, ambos jóvenes vuelven a la entrada del recinto.

Él chico, cambia el letrero de cerrado de la tienda por un abierto. La chica alisa su uniforme, acomoda en su lugar un rebelde mechón de su cabello y se posiciona al lado contrario de su compañero de trabajo.

Segundos pasan para que ambos escuchen la campanilla que se encuentra arriba de la puerta del lugar, indicando la llegada de nuevos clientes que deben atender.

─¡Sean bienvenidos al Zombieland Café!

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. He de aclarar que este será un conjunto de One-shots, viñetas, drabbles o, lo que salga.

La temática será la misma (un café) pero, con la variación de que los escritos pueden ser dentro del canon, universo alternativo o crossover; por ende estos pueden tener conexión entre si o, no. Es decir, no esperen una linea fija en los hechos de un escrito con otro (a no ser, que así lo requiera).

Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, espero la musa no me abandone.

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	2. Chapter 2 —Sonrisa

2.– Sonrisa

* * *

─Ahh…

─¿Qué pasa, Inui-kun?

Después de diez largos minutos, Sakura tiene el valor de preguntar a qué se debe tanto continuo suspiro de su parte.

─No es nada─comenta sin embargo, su compañera no cree en su dialogo.

Le gusta el que Sakura le preste atención, que se vea interesada en lo que le pasa o, le tiene afligido sin embargo, no quiere que gracias a eso ella se haga con una idea errónea y piense que de algún modo es la culpable de su malestar (fue Sakura, la que le pidió que trabajen juntos).

─Inui-kun… por favor, dime─comenta con mirada suplicante y él, es débil ante aquella mirada de tierno cachorro con la que el añil de sus ojos le observa fijamente.

─Pasa, que me es imposible cumplir con la orden dada por el maestro del lugar─admite e inmediatamente, despierta la chispa de curiosidad de Sakura.

─¿Qué te ordeno el maestro del lugar, Inui-kun?

─Sonreír─responde.

Su voz, no oculta la pesadumbre qué siente por esa orden.

─¿Sonreír?─cuestiona sin entender por qué el maestro pidió algo así a, Inui-kun.

─Es por algo sencillo Sakura. Él maestro piensa que si yo sonrío, más clientela femenina vendrá al café─comenta. Obtiene un "Oh" de Sakura, y, para su desgracia no puede argumentar nada ante esa lógica… ya que gracias a la presencia de Sakura, el café se llena todos los días por los clientes masculinos que solo se quedan, compran para ver a su compañera (para su desgracia), siguiendo ese patrón el maestro del lugar, piensa que él; es capaz de hacer lo mismo o mínimo algo similar.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué es algo imposible, Inui-kun?

Escucha la pregunta; pero, es incapaz de responder. No tiene el valor de confesar que su vida ha sido una mierda, cuyos momentos lo han hecho incapaz de sonreír. Se siente como la oveja negra que nació en un rebaño de color blanco puro.

Incapaz de disfrutar las cosas que los demás disfrutan, incapaz de afligirse por las cosas que a ellos les aflige… simplemente, empolvaba mi oscura lana con polvo blanco y fingir que era igual que los demás. Intenté convertirme en un mimo, adoptar la máscara del payaso que sonríe, que ya no es la oveja negra sin sentimientos; esa que inútilmente se tiñe con el polvo blanco de las demás pero, cada vez que lo intento se apodera de mí el impulso de gritar, de romper, de abrir mi estómago y matarme.

Esa falsedad, la incomodidad, la irreal figura que veo a través del espejo… soy, un monstruo.

─Sakura. No puedo sonreír.

Se derrumba sobre la pequeña mesa que tiene la habitación que ambos usan para descansar.

_«__Debo convencer al maestro, debe saber que su orden es un error… estoy bien preparando únicamente café o, limpiando en lugar__»_

─Jajaja…

Inesperadamente ríe, mejor dicho alguien ha comenzado a hacerle cosquillas.

─Ves como si eres capaz de sonreír, Inui-kun.

─Sa-sakura. Para, no jaja hacerme cosquillas jaja mientras atiendo jaja clientes─logra pronunciar con dificultad. Al instante, la chica detiene su asalto; se disculpa más no desiste en buscar una forma para que sonría (la pose pensativa que adopta, le hace pensar eso).

─Ya sé, te voy a contar chistes.

─Sakura, eso no va a funcionar─Se apresura en mencionar. Le quiere, pero, eso no quita el hecho de que Sakura es la reina de los chistes malos.

─¿Y, si hago lo mismo de las películas antiguas?, eso que se llama comedia física.

─Sakura, no podemos hacer desastres o perturbar la tranquilidad de los clientes. Él, maestro nos va a despedir.

En otras circunstancias, no hubiera repelado pero, aunque en un principio no fue lo que él esperó; está a gusto pasando cada tarde en compañía de Sakura. Si no fuera por este lugar, duda el tener la oportunidad de siquiera pensar el algo que le dé un momento a su lado, sin que alguno de "ellos" interfiera o se burle de él.

─Puedo vestirme de algo que te dé gracia…

─**¡NO!**

Se apresura en decir. No es mala idea pero, siente que si lo hace; el maestro del lugar no dudará en pedirle (ordenarle) a Sakura que vista con atuendos provocativos o, ese tal "cosplay" de diversas temáticas para atraer más clientela al café. Antes muerto, a dejar que completos desconocidos se maravillen, vean con ojos llenos de lujuria a su querida Sakura con vestimentas que debe modelar únicamente para él y nadie más.

─Inui-kun, nunca imaginé que eres alguien tan difícil de complacer─comenta, con un deje de derrota.

─Me parece algo obvio,

─La verdad, no. Siempre que estás conmigo… te veo sonreír.

─… Saku

─¡Chicos, su descanso terminó!

La voz del maestro, le interrumpe y sin más, ambos se dirigen a cumplir con su labor.

─Yamada-kun, ven un momento.

Una vez en el vestíbulo del lugar, el maestro le llama. Mentalmente se prepara para que él; note el conflicto en el que su demanda le pone… tal vez, con ello finalmente desista de que alguien como él sea una persona que pueda atraer a la gente con el simple gesto de sonreír.

─Maestro…

─Estás tomando una perspectiva equivocada.

Nuevamente es interrumpido sin embargo, le da curiosidad. ¿A qué se refiere con perspectiva equivocada?, ¿qué es aquello de lo que no se da cuenta?, lo ha pensado por varias horas y, sigue sin ver una salida factible a lo que el dueño demanda pero, él acaba de decir que existe la posibilidad de cumplir lo que no nota.

─¿A qué se refiere maestro?─pregunta. Aunque su voz no lo muestra, sus ojos adquieren esa eminente necesidad por descubrir por más remota que sea, aquello que lo convertirá como a los demás… sin tener que simular, sin que su mentira denote su notoria falta de sentimientos.

─Yamada-kun, escuché parte de tu conversación con Minamoto-chan─revela.

─Ya veo…

_«__Espero que no sea en la parte de obligar a Sakura, a ponerse ropa de x temática__»_

─Llegué a la conclusión de que debes del ver a las clientes femeninas como si cada una de ellas fueran Sakura─revela con simpleza.

─Maestro, honestamente… entiendo y no lo que me acaba de decir.

─Es algo sencillo Yamada-kun. Cuando entre una cliente femenina al café, atiende como si la chica que acaba de llegar es Sakura y tú, eres su exclusivo mesero personal… trata con cada una de ellas de la misma manera que lo harías con Minamoto-chan. Ese "te veo sonreír cuando estás a mí lado" es la clave y respuesta a tu dilema.

─Oh, tiene razón. No lo había pensado de esa forma—confirma lo anteriormente dicho. ─Maestro, ¿eso será correcto?, seguiría mintiendo.

─Yamada-kun, hay momentos en los que una pequeña mentira puede traerle felicidad a los demás. Tómalo como práctica, en lo que te acostumbras después de todo, ni tres meses llevan ayudándome en el café.

─Está bien, lo voy a intentar.

─Más te vale que lo logres Yamada-kun, si no; Minamoto-chan tendrá que compensar tu problema vistiendo trajes un poco reveladores.

─Maestro**, ESO NO SERÁ NECESARIO**─exclama.

─Si me disculpa, es momento de poner en práctica su consejo.

En definitiva, no entiende a ese hombre. Hay ocasiones en las que se comporta acorde a su edad, sus consejos, experiencias de vida, recuerdos son valiosas enseñanzas que les ha dado a ambos en tan escaso tiempo de convivencia sin embargo, hay otros días (como este) en las que sale a relucir ese pervertido comportamiento suyo. Ese donde poco le importa el hacerle saber a él de los oscuros secretos que mantiene camuflados por querida Sakura.

Cuando esa faceta sale, no sabe si lo hace para provocarlo, que la ira sea el sentimiento predominante en su persona, parece que disfruta con verle moleste o, en verdad está buscando el momento oportuno para propasarse con ella… quiere creer que es lo primero pero, no dejará de estar en estado de alerta.

Haciendo a un lado este problema (está acostumbrado a los pretendientes que Sakura atrae, aunque ella diga que no es una chica linda o popular), va a su puesto. Espera en la entrada el arribo de clientes al café.

─Sakura─llama. ─Si entran mujeres, me darás la oportunidad de atenderles… quiero ver si funciona el consejo que me dio el maestro para poder sonreír.

─Claro. Veras que lo vas a lograr, Inui-kun─responde con una sonrisa en los labios.

─Eso espero─dice en un apenas audible murmullo.

_«__Así que, no debo de pensar que ellas son clientes. Inui, imagina que cada una de ellas es la persona que más quieres en el mundo, Sakura__»_

─Disculpe, estamos listos para ordenar.

─En un momento tomo su orden.

Escucha. Observa como Sakura, va a entender el nuevo pedido, le deja solo pero, sus mirar le sigue con detenimiento. Le fascina la facilidad con la que ella puede sonreír, _«__es hermosa__»_ el cómo te hechiza y, embelesado caes en su dulce encanto. Se pone celoso, pero, puede entender perfectamente el motivo por el que los clientes quieren ser atendidos por esa torpe y linda chica.

El sonido de la campana que indica la llegada de nuevos clientes al café, le vuelve a la realidad. Nervioso, su mirar se posa brevemente en el suelo, donde aquellas faldas cortas le dicen que tendrá que usar prontamente la amenaza del dueño.

Respira profundamente.

_«__Ellas son, Sakura__»_

─Hermosas damas. Bienvenidas al, Zombieland Café.

* * *

_Después de ese día, se corre el rumor que cualquier chica que entre al Zombieland Café será cautivada por el atractivo mesero (príncipe) de sonrisa encantadora._

* * *

_**Natalie Nightray:** Gracias por leer. Yo lo sé, es triste no ver más fics de KotaSaku en su apartado, tengo esperanza de que eso cambie en la segunda temporada. Espero te sigan los capítulos, nos leemos ¿?_

_Cosas que debo aclarar. Como deben de haber leído, el maestro (dueño) del café se refiere a Inui como Yamada. Lo que uso para su apellido, la razón de ello se debe en que mi imaginación Kotaro (Inui) y Tae Yamada les pongo como hermanos, por lo que no duden que ella haga aparición en un futuro... con esto de la segunda temporada (estoy emocionada), espero nos den más información de Kotaro._

_Finalmente terminé el segundo capitulo, disculpen la demora. No quiero que piensen que dejaré botado este conjunto, tratare no tardar tanto el siguiente capitulo... tengo ganas de que para el próximo, aparezca otra de las chicas más haber si queda como pienso (no es Tae)._

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	3. Chapter 3 —Fanatismo

3.–**F**anatismo

* * *

Si alguien le pregunta, ¿qué es lo que odias? Sin detenerse a pensar dirá todo y, no dudará en llamar tonto o idiota a la persona que le hizo dicha pregunta; en su caso es mejor preguntar ¿qué es aquello que no odia?

Él, no tiene la culpa… la vida que lleva lo ha hecho pensar así sin embargo, estos días su odio va dirigido al consumismo que esa gata blanca, sin descaro alguno copia el método de su enemigo natural (cierto ratón) para engañar a los idiotas corderos que se dejan seducir por sus cutres diseños que hace pasar por algo lindo y adorable.

Sinceramente, no puede entender como la gente puede ser tan estúpida, no comprende cómo pueden ser fanáticos de algo que solo busca la manera de quitarles su dinero… ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que solo son objetos carentes de esa pizca del amor que tanto se jactan de tener?

─Me alegra no ser como esos idiotas… jamás lo seré─murmura.

Aunque es temprano y es su día de descanso (no tiene nada que hacer pero, no desea estar en su casa), no dudó en ir a "Zombieland Café" en estos meses, siente raro si no a Sakura en cada una de sus tardes.

Sin perder tiempo, abre la puerta del establecimiento sin embargo, nunca espero ver eso al abrir la puerta.

─Sakura…

Menciona. Talla sus ojos, quiere creer que lo qué está delante de sí es una linda pero, cruel broma sin embargo, el hecho de que ella voltee y le sonría hace que una de sus pesadillas, negativas se vuelvan realidad.

─Inui-kun─responde. ─¿Cómo me veo?─pregunta, con ligero nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

─Te ves linda…─no duda en responder. ─Sin embargo, Sakura ¿por qué estás vistiendo así?─pregunta. Puesto que a la única persona que quiere en el mundo, está vistiendo algo que le hace parecer como la forma humana de esa gata blanca que odia.

─Esto─sé, auto señala. ─Lo que pasa, es que el maestro consiguió que el café tenga por cierto tiempo a Kitty y sus amigos en su versión temática de Halloween─responde. ─Dice qué le costó mucho trabajo, no creyó ganarle a cafeterías y restaurantes más famosos pero, me alegro… me gusta Kitty─agrega con una inmensa felicidad que le es imposible no sonrojarse.

Esa gata le sigue pareciendo tonta, controladora, avara, manipuladora, la encarnación del demonio sin embargo, eso no quita, opaca el hecho de que Sakura luce hermosa vistiendo como ella.

_«__No cederé, jamás seré como esos idiotas o, Sakura que le aman__»_

_Es una lástima que dos semanas después, la lindura e insistencia de Sakura lo han hecho adorador de ese demonio que se disfraza con la piel de una tierna gata blanca. _

* * *

_Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer. Este esporádico drabble, surgió al ver a Sakura con la vestimenta de Kitty (bendita colaboración con Sanrio, se ve hermosa. La imagen está en mi facebook, si no siguen en twitter de la página de Zombieland Saga)... enserio, disculpen la demora pero, mi inspiración es una maldita. Espero no tardar tanto con el que sigue._

_**Natalie Nightray:** Gracias por leer. Yo igual espero más información de Kotaro... entre tanto evento, me gustaría que dieran ya una fecha para la segunda temporada. Me alegra saber que te guste y perdón la demora._

**Aspros D'Lars:** Claro que aparecerán las chicas, solo es cuestión de que esta inspiración musa mía coopere y tenga ganas de ponerse a escribir lo que tengo planeado. Se supone que debía hacer su aparición una pero, no quiso... espero no demorar tanto con el que sigue.

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
